


Come Morning Light, You and I’ll Be Safe and Sound

by victurius



Series: Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (kinda), Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Victor takes Yuuri on their first ever date to a slasher film showing at the local multiplex. Yuuri is not a fan of horror movies. Victor knows that, oh boy does he know and he can't wait.Set post season 1 in St. Petersburg.





	Come Morning Light, You and I’ll Be Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special collaboration between [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/) and [victurius](https://victurius-saved.tumblr.com/)! Follow us on Tumblr.
> 
> We are excited to announce that on November 1st we will be releasing our exciting new project - A multi-chaptered Mafia/Stripper AU - ‘Glitter and Gold’! It has taken a lot of work and many, many sleepless nights, but we are finally at a position to publish and set scheduled updates. In anticipation for the release, we have decided to team up again for Halloween 2018!
> 
> Day Three: This is number three in the series of this weeks [Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 fics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YurionIce_LoveatFirstBite_Halloween2018). Stay tuned for more fun themed fics this week!
> 
> Written by victurius and beta'd/edited by plisetskytrash.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Mila asked her rink mate who sat across the restaurant table from her. “I mean, Yuuri doesn’t deal well with blood or violence or jump scares or—”

“Exactly!” Victor exclaimed triumphantly. “What better way to seduce him on a first date than to scare him?”

“How about you try, you know, being nice to him or holding his hand or—”

“Nonsense, Mila, I know what I’m doing,” Victor told her with a scoff as he took another sip of his drink in front of him.

“Just remember you said that,” Mila warned. “Yuuri is fragile and I think he won’t react the way you want him to.”

“We’ll see about that.”

***

As Victor walked Yuuri up the street from where he’d parked the car, he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. Not only had he managed to convince Yuuri to finally go out with him on a proper date, but he had the best plan in store for exactly how he was going to score a kiss with Katsuki Yuuri. So far, his plan was going brilliantly. He’d already successfully picked up the Japanese skater from his hotel and gotten him here safely. Now was the hard part.

“So, Yuuri are you enjoying St. Petersburg so far?” Victor asked in a casual voice as they walked.

“It’s beautiful,” Yuuri told him in a quiet voice as he looked down at the ground instead of at Victor. The older man noticed the heat in his cheeks and smiled. _He’s already nervous_.

“Ah, I’m glad you think so, Yuuri! You should see the buildings when they’re covered in snow. Everything looks so much better in the snow, don’t you think?”

“Snow reminds me of Hasetsu,” Yuuri told him with a nod. “I imagine R-Russia gets more snow though?” Yuuri asked in a stuttering voice, his anxious hands clutching tight to the backpack straps laying on his chest.

“Yes, Russia is a little infamous for it. I moved to St. Petersburg when I was eight,” Victor explained, “so I don’t remember much of the rest of the country, but yes, I remember the snow. I remember ice skating on the frozen pond in my backyard with my mother during winter when we lived out in the countryside.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up and he turned to his date. “You’d skate outside here?”

“Of course! I used to skate anywhere I could,” Victor told him with a smile. “Skating is my passion, don’t you feel the same way? If we saw a frozen lake would you not be tempted?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replied with a twinkle in his eyes as he imagined it. “That sounds wonderful. I almost wish there was one here now.”

“I’ll find us one someday, Yuuri, I promise you.”

Yuuri flushed and looked down at the ground as they continued to walk. Victor watched his date tentatively, pleased by how adorable and shy he was. There was silence as Victor purchased their tickets to the horror movie with a huge grin to the cashier.

“Спасибо (Thank you),” Victor told them as he was handed his tickets. They turned away and began to walk to the concessions stand. “And is there anything you’d like to eat or drink, my Yuuri?”

“Um…” Yuuri looked around the array of sweets and snacks laid out before him. “I’ll have some salted popcorn.”

“Salted?” Victor queried with a smirk. “I prefer sweet myself, but then again you’re probably sweet enough, aren’t you darling?”

Nervous, Yuuri looked down to the floor and blushed furiously. Victor smiled. _Everything is going according to plan, there’s no way he’ll be able to resist me after tonight._ So, Victor ordered some salted popcorn for his date, a large drink with two straws to share, and a packet of chocolates in case they wanted something sweet. Then, with a hand at the small of Yuuri’s back, he guided him to screen nine where the slasher movie was showing.

Once they found their seats, Yuuri shifted a little uncomfortably on the chair and pushed his glasses up his nose before he opened his mouth. “How scary is this movie, do you think?”

“Well, my Yuuri,” Victor replied with a bright smile, “I believe it is quite scary, but don’t worry. I’ll be here to protect you.” Victor punctuated his words by wrapping an arm around the back of Yuuri’s chair and then draping his hand on the other man’s shoulder before pulling him close. The previews began to roll and Victor glanced over to see Yuuri blushing harder than ever before.

 _Score_.

It didn’t take long for the shy, nervous Yuuri to push himself closer and closer to Victor. Throughout the movie, whenever there was a tense moment, a jump scare, or any blood on screen, Yuuri would inch closer to his date—much to Victor’s delight.

“Is everything okay, darling?” the Russian whispered into his date’s ear during a quiet moment.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri stuttered as his cheeks turned pink once more. “It’s just… I wasn’t expecting…”

Victor wrapped his arm tighter around Yuuri and brought him close enough for Victor to rest his cheek on the top of the younger boy’s head. “You can always hide your face in my chest during the scary parts if you like.”

“T-thank you,” Yuuri replied with a weak smile as he settled closer to Victor’s chest.

As the movie went on Victor could feel Yuuri trembling a little at the scarier parts and Victor took pity on him by rubbing his hand up and down Yuuri’s arm to calm him. “It’s fake, Yuuri,” Victor reminded him. “Everything is okay, Солнышко (little sun).”

Then, a woman on the screen was sat cowering in her bedroom from the serial killer during the climax of the movie. Yuuri was watching the screen with rapt attention, his eyes wide, as he waited to see what would happen. The killer burst through the door with a loud crash and Yuuri yelped.

“How adorable,” Victor mused with a small grin.

After that, Yuuri’s face as permanently buried in Victor’s chest until the credits rolled. Once it was over, Victor stroked his hand down Yuuri’s cheek and tucked a finger under his chin to lift his face up. Yuuri’s eyes were glistening with held back tears and his bottom lip was quivering a little.

“Oh, my darling Yuuri. Had I known the movie would upset you this much I wouldn’t have brought you,” Victor told him with a sympathetic smile. “It’s okay now, though, we can leave and get a bite to eat. Would you like that?”

Yuuri nodded happily and Victor stood up to leave, but he was stopped by Yuuri’s hand on his arm.

“Victor?”

“Yes, Yuuri.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said in a quiet whisper.

“What for, darling?”

“Protecting me.”

Victor let out a low chuckle and pulled the younger man close until their chests touched and their lips were inches away from each other. “I will always protect you, Yuuri,” he promised before leaning down and planting a sweet, gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

The Japanese man froze, just like he had done after their very first kiss, but this time he had a chance to close his eyes and melt into it. Slowly, his own lips moved against Victor’s and he moaned lightly at the feeling.

When Victor pulled away finally, he looked down at Yuuri with the biggest smile on his face. “Now, let’s get you some good food, да (yes)?”

Yuuri nodded again, a little breathlessly this time before he reached for Victor’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “That sounds good.”

 _You see, Mila_ , Victor thought with a scoff as he walked out of the cinema hand-in-hand with his beloved. _I always have the best plans._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! My tumblr ask is open for prompts :)  
> [victurius](https://victurius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
